


[F4M] Horny female doctor takes advantage of you during medical checkup

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fucking, Grinding, Manipulation, Medical, Naughty Doctor, blowjob, clinical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Female doctor gets turned on when she examines your erect cock and tries to manipulate you into having sex with her for “medical reasons”. She convinces you to do all the perverted things with her as part of the “treatment”. She's clearly horny but still trying to pretend it’s all professional.
Kudos: 5





	[F4M] Horny female doctor takes advantage of you during medical checkup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] Horny female doctor takes advantage of you during medical checkup [naughty doctor] [medical] [clinical] [femdom] [dirty talk] [grinding] [blowjob] [fucking] [manipulation] [rape] coz manipulation [making medical words sexy]**

  
* Rape tag included because of doctor abusing her position, but in reality, the “patient” knows exactly what the doctor is trying to do and is willingly playing along.

**SCRIPT**   
**\------**

( YOUR TONE IS PROFESSIONAL & CLINICAL)

Hi, I’m Doctor ( your preferred name ).

Have a seat right here.

Okay... so your patient form says you have some discomfort in your... groin area, is that right?

Mmm... you’ve come to the right doctor, I happen to... “specialize”... in these type of cases.

Alright, let’s begin by telling me about your discomfort. Did you sustain some kind of injury?

No? That’s good.

Can you perhaps describe what you feel?

You are... “painfully erect all the time”?

Have you been taking certain medications or pills?... 

Nothing? You’re sure?

Have you done STD screening and... oh, you have. And everything's clear. 

Hmm...

Well... what about sex? Do you enjoy a healthy sex life? 

Oh, so you haven’t had sex in 3 months. That’s not so unusual.

But what about masturbation? When was the last time you masturbated?

Oh, sir, don’t be embarrassed. You can trust me, I’m a doctor and I’m here to help you.

But you need you to be totally honest with me, can you do that for me?

Good. So tell me, when was the last time you masturbated?

Ever since you got a girlfriend? 

Uhm... sir, can you elaborate? Why did that stop you from masturbating?

She... forbids you. And she says no sex until you’re married.

I see...

So, let's see if I understand you correctly - your discomfort started 3 months ago when you met your girlfriend.

You’re not allowed to have sex or masturbate. So, for 3 months, you haven’t ejaculated once.

Hmmm... I might have a clue what the problem is.

But before I can confirm, let’s do a physical check up, shall we?

  
Please follow me, sir.

Okay, now, would you remove your pants and hop on this bed for me?

I’m just going to put these gloves on.

Okay, good. Now, sir, I need to remove your underwear so I can examine your groin area, okay?

Don’t be nervous, I’m a doctor, I’ve seen it all before.

Lift up your bum so I can slide this off... C'mon, up, up, up... there we go... slide these off and...

  
*GASP* 

Oh!... your cock is so hard!

I mean... uhm... yes you told me that, but I never expected...

I mean... your penis looks... very yummy. Healthy! I mean healthy.

(TAKE A DEEP BREATH)

Okay, I’m just going to examine your penis... from the tip...

Oooh, you twitched. Very good reflex, sir.

Very... firm... and very... hard.

Wow, you’re really hard. So... hard...

Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to keep stroking. I was just making sure everything’s working.

Er, yes... let me check your testicles...

Hmmm... all looks perfectly healthy... except that they’re... SO full of cum... so much cum in them...

Oh, my...

Uhm... sir, I need to do a more thorough examination. 

Yes, as your doctor, I need to make sure you’re really healthy.

Now... just give me a second, I’m gonna tell my assistant not to bother us for awhile.

In the meantime, I need you to remove the rest of your clothes.

Yes, it’s important. Then, have a seat on the sofa, it’s more comfortable.

Oh, don’t worry, sir, I’ll make sure we’re not disturbed.

Go ahead, and strip off everything.

( YOUR TONE IS STILL PROFESSIONAL BUT GETTING HUSKY)

Okay, sir, no one's gonna disturb us. We're all alone.

Let me sit beside you.

Alright... I’m going to examine your cock again, this time... more thoroughly...

Mmmm, you have a really nice cock, sir. 

One of the nicest I’ve seen.

Do you mind if I remove my gloves? Yeah? I need a better feel...

Okay... ohhh... your cock is so warm... and so hard...

Let me stroke you gently... to... test the firmness...

Ohhh.... you have SUCH a healthy cock, sir... feels... so nice to touch... 

Oh my... you’re leaking so much pre-cum... all dripping down your cock.

Not to worry, it's a good sign. Very good sign.

Um... you know, it will take days to run a lab test... but if you allow me, I can do a quick... uh... taste test...

Uh-huh... just let me rub my finger... gently... over your swollen head and... 

(SUCKING FINGER) Mmmmm... your pre-cum tastes so good, sir. 

I mean, in my professional opinion, your cum seems to be healthy.

Now, I’m just gonna keep stroking your cock gently to relax you... and I want you to answer all my questions honestly.

It’s important for me to know your complete medical history. Okay? Good.

Now, tell me sir... before you met your girlfriend...

How many other girls have you fucked?

Oh, don’t be embarrassed, sir. Just use words that you normally use.

I mean, I’m a doctor, but I’m also a person, a woman. What’s important is I understand you precisely. 

Makes sense? Good.

So, tell me, how many pussies have you fucked with this gorgeous cock?

(MOANING) Oooo... tell me more. How do you fuck them?

(MOANING) Oh, I can imagine... 

I mean, professionally. I'm visualizing it. 

(MOANING) Does my hand feel good around your cock? Yeah?... Tell me. Tell me how good it feels. Mmmm...

You know, you're in your 20s, you should be fucking more often. 

You have such a strong, hard... *MOANING*... cock.

If you don’t use it, it will shrivel up as you get older.

You don’t want that to happen, do you?

No. That’s why you need to service this cock more.

Masturbate it. Have it sucked. And of course, use it to pleasure women.

If you’d like, sir, I can... medically speaking, help you service your cock and ease your discomfort.

Would you like that?

Oh, good, very good, sir. 

Okay, the first step is, I need to remove my clothes.

Well, it can get a little messy during the procedure so it’s normal, very normal, for a doctor to undress.

Just a moment yeah...

Of course, you can watch me take off my clothes, I don’t mind. 

This is strictly professional...

... remove my bra... and panties... and...

Mmm, all ready.

Now, sir, please relax for me, while I straddle you on this sofa.

Ohhh... your heart is beating so fast... that’s normal.

Now, I’d like to do a full body responsive test, just to see if your 3-month abstinence hasn’t affected your senses.

Well, what you would call “kissing” is part of this test.

Okay, kiss me while I gently stroke your cock.

  
(SOFT MOANING & KISSING)

Ahhhh... you have such a beautiful cock, sir.

Oh, I’ve said that already? Mmmm...

Tell me about the girls you fucked before.

Did you make them cum on your cock? Mmmm...

Now, I’m gonna do another test on your cock okay?

A genital-to-genital stress test.

Oh, nothing to worry, sir. It’s a normal test.

Just close your eyes and enjoy... I’m going to grind my... (MOAN) wet cunt against your cock.

  
(SOFT MOANING, VOICE QUIVERING)

It’s okay to moan. It’s a healthy reaction. 

No, just sit still, let me work my pussy on your cock... yes... up and down...

I need to ask you more medical questions, sir. Okay?

Now, what is your favourite fucking position, sir?

Mmmm, you like women on top. Why’s that, sir? Be honest.

You like to bury your face in her tits while you fuck her?

Oh, that’s perfect. Perfect.

Would you like to suck my nipples?

Yes, go on. It’s a... a temperate gauge. Yes, I can take your temperature with my nipples.

Go on, suck my nipples... 

  
(MOANING LOUDER)

Oh fuckk, yess...

Oh, fuck... yes... keep sucking...

Fuckkk...

Oh, okay, stop sir, I need a more accurate reading.

Let me get between your legs and...

Mmmmm... Put your cock in my mouth... ahhhh

  
(SUCKING SOUNDS)

Ahh... you taste so good...

Just a temperature test, sir, relax...

(SUCKING SOUNDS)

... feel so good...

(MORE SUCKING SOUNDS)

Temperature? Oh.. yes, yes.. normal...

(SOFT MOANING, VOICE QUIVERING)

Fuck... You’re making my cunt so wet...

I need to perform a genital interface test now...

Yes, yes, completely medical...

Just trust me, I’m your doctor.

Oh, rub your cock against my pussy... yess...

Fuckkk... hmm, what sir?

Oh, no, no, we’re not going to fuck, don’t worry.

I told you, it’s an interface test.

Oh, I’ll explain later, it involves blood pressure, heart rate... very complicated stuff.

Just trust me okay.

I’m gonna guide your cock into... oh... fuckkk...

  
(MOANING ALL THE WAY)

You’re so harddd...

Oh, god... your head is stretching me open...

Oh fuck... your cock is amazing!

Ohh... fuck... yes... in and out... ahh fuck... in and out...

Oh fuckk... huh? Oh no, sir... we’re not fucking... I mean, well, yes, we are...

But it’s medical... yes... so don’t worry, you’re not cheating...

In fact, when you fuck your doctor, it doesn’t count.

Oh give me your hand sir... now rub my clit... FUCkkk...

Yes, yes... testing your motor skills... holy fuck... keep strumming my clit

  
(MOANING LOUDER, RAMBLING INCOHERENTLY UNTIL ORGASM)

Yes, medical... wellness... ahhh fuckkk...

Erectile... functioning... good... ahhh...

Suck... nipples... harder... Ahhhh...

Strum... clit... keep... oh fucking me... 

Stethoscope... oh cock so good... So fucking good...

Oh, cum in me, sir... no, it’s not wrong...

Not cheating, sir... insurance policy... ahhh...

Medical... cum together with me okay...

Cum now... no, not wrong... told you... medical... Ahhhh... Ahhh...

Cum now fuckk... Cummm, please? Please sir?... Ohhh please cum...

Sir... 

(SCREAMING ORGASM)

Oh fuckkkkkkkkk... Yes, Cum! I’m cumming... I’m fucking cumming...

  
(BIG LONG ORGASM)

  
Ohhh... shit...

(PANTING)...

Oh my god...

(GIGGLE)...

  
Oh, you’re FINE. I just cured you.

But we need to schedule a follow up, just to be on the safe side. How’s next Tuesday for you?

/scriptend


End file.
